onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 319
Chapter 319 is titled "Marine Headquarters Admiral, Aokiji". Cover Page Volume: 34 Pg.: 51 Gedatsu's Accidental Blue-Sea Life Vol. 5: "I Want to Become the Chief of the Blue Sea". Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates find out that Aokiji is an admiral from Marine Headquarters. Robin explains about the Admirals. Usopp, while hiding behind Zoro, yells at Aokiji to go find other pirates with bounties that is higher than Luffy's. Aokiji hits on Nami, which annoys Usopp and enrages Sanji. Aokiji acts lazy, to the point of being too lazy to count. Aokiji states that he overheard the conversation about getting Tonjit home and decides to help him. Aokiji reveals his Devil Fruit ability by freezing the sea and the Sea King so that Tonjit could cross the sea. Tonjit and the Straw Hat Pirates say their good-byes. Aokiji suddenly exclaims that the Straw Hat Pirates should all just die. Long Summary Noting Nico Robin's terrified expression at the man towering before them, Luffy asks his crewmate if he she knows him. Aokiji states that they have met once before. The crew braces for battle, as Nami wonders who exactly this man is to frighten Robin to such an extent. Aokiji tells the crew to relax, as he is not here on any orders and was just going for a walk. Zoro makes note of Aokiji's reference to "orders", causing him to inquire who exactly he works for. Robin answers him, telling the crew that the man standing before them is a Marine Admiral. Sanji is noticably shaken by the information, recognizing Admirals as the highest power of the Marines. Robin confirms this, noting that there are only three people in the Marines who hold this rank: "Akainu" the Red Dog, "Aokiji" the Blue Pheasant, and "Kizaru" the Yellow Monkey. Furthermore, the only person above these three is the Commander-In-Chief, Sengoku. Aokiji is thus one of the three men considered to be the ultimate assault force of the World Government. This absolutely horrifies Usopp, who cowers behind Zoro while he demands the Admiral chase down other pirate crews with higher bounties. Aokiji doesn't pay attention to this, instead flirting with Nami, which infuriates Sanji and Usopp. Aokiji attempts to calm them down, reminding the crew that he is only here for a walk, but he loses his train of thought, angering Sanji and Usopp further at his lack of coherence. Usopp asks Robin if she's sure someone like him could hold such a high position in the Marines, causing Aokiji to state not to judge him by his appearance. He announces that he upholds the motto of "Lazy Justice", which Sanji and Usopp do not object in the slightest. Aokiji states that it is time to rest due to his legs being tired from standing, prompting the crew to ask him why he was sleeping standing up in the first place. Aokiji again reminds the crew that he is not here to arrest them, instead assuring them that he only wanted to confirm Nico Robin's whereabouts after the "Alabasta Incident". Sanji and Usopp make more off-hand comments about the man before them not being very Admiral-like, as Aokiji states that he is only going to report the discovery so that the bounty for the crew can be recalculated. He attempts to do the calculation himself, but gives in saying he is too lazy to count, which confuses Zoro. Luffy attempts to attack the Admiral, saying he won't let him take Robin, but he is held back by Usopp, who doesn't want his captain starting an unnecessary fight with someone allegedly so powerful. Aokiji again reminds the crew that he isn't here to fight, but Luffy isn't fazed his claim, still seeking combat. Luffy eventually tells the Admiral to leave. Aokiji intends to comply, but states that he overheard Tonjit's wishes during his light slumber. He tells Tonjit to pack his things and get ready to move, but Luffy tells him not to listen to the mysterious man, since he is a Marine. Tonjit questions why he shouldn't listen, causing Luffy to remember that as a pirate, he is usually considered the bad guy, while the opposite is true for the Marines. Usopp smacks Luffy on the head for his cluelessness, who perks up after he realizes that Aokiji truly wants to help Tonjit. Aokiji reveals that he heard of Tonjit's plan to ride Shelly across the low tide to the third island from their current location. Usopp reminds the Admiral however that this is currently not possible due to the horse being injured. Aokiji states that it will be fine, though Usopp notes that he doesn't seem convincing at all. Robin speaks up and confirms that he can help however, which grabs the crew's attention. After packing his things, Tonjit, Shelly, and everyone else goes to the coastline. Aokiji says that it feels good to work out once in a while, which causes Luffy to agree and note that Aokiji is really a nice person. This isn't lost on Nami, who points out how Aokiji and Luffy all of a sudden seem like friends. Tonjit thanks the crew for their help by offering them cheese again, drawing Usopp's ire. Luffy asks Aokiji what his plan is now, who responds by having everyone stand back as he places his hand in the water. A Sea King suddenly emerges from the water to attack Aokiji, alarming the crew. Aokiji is not fazed at all and uses "Ice Age". The entire ocean before them is instantly frozen solid, including the Sea King itself. As the crew stands in disbelief at the sheer power of the Admiral, Robin reveals that Aokiji has eaten a Logia-class Devil Fruit, the Hie Hie no Mi. Aokiji tells Tonjit that his technique should hold for about a week, so he can take his time crossing, but should wear more clothing due to the cold. Tonjit can't believe his eyes, and is absolutely overjoyed that he will be able to reunite with his friends after ten long years. Tonjit and Luffy thank the Admiral for his help. Tonjit then bids farewell to the crew, again thanking them for their help as Chopper reminds Sherry to change its bandages. After the Straw Hats see Tonjit off, they make their way back up the coast in Aokiji's direction. Aokiji suddenly sits up from his prone position, causing Luffy to note his change in demeanor. He explains to Luffy that he is a lot like his grandfather. The mentioning of Luffy's grandfather quite noticeably shakes him, to the point that Usopp asks why he's suddenly sweating so much. Before Luffy can articulate his concern however, Aokiji mentions that he dealt with Luffy's grandfather a long time ago. While only here to see Robin, he states that maybe the Straw Hats should just die now. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Aokiji is revealed to be a Marine Admiral, one of the supreme powers of the World Government. *There are three Admirals in total: "Akainu", "Aokiji", and "Kizaru". **Only one person in the Marines stands above the three Admirals, the Commander-In-Chief, Sengoku. *Aokiji was commissioned to confirm Nico Robin's whereabouts after the events of Alabasta. **Nico Robin and Aokiji have met at some point in the past. *It is revealed that Aokiji ate a Devil Fruit called the Hie Hie no Mi. *Aokiji freezes the sea so Tonjit and Shelly can cross it. *Aokiji has a history with Luffy's grandfather, which unnerves Luffy for some reason. *Although only initially interested in Robin's whereabouts, Aokiji sets his sights on the Straw Hat Pirates. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 319 de:Kaigun Honbū 「Taishō」 Aokiji it:Capitolo 319